The Demons of Hate
by Se- Isis
Summary: It is the day of the demon's attack on Konoha. Fate's hand is about to change a single village's view on life. I know this is a sucky summary. AU
1. Tail 1

The Demons of Hate

By Se-Isis

A/N: Red Roses 2, you better be happy I fixed all the 'ninjas'.

Disclaimer: Hmm…This is right? Then I don't own anything.

Tail One: The Shadows of Hate

---------------------

The night was long as the injured ninja of the village of Konoha got up again and again to face the creature of their worst nightmares, the great nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, which was attacking the village. As long as they had an ounce of life left, the ninja would not stop defending their home. The last strained breaths of their dead comrades haunted the fighters' minds only to establish a stronger esprit de corps among the ranks and gave more reasons for hate to raise its ugly, distorted head in their hearts.

"We must continue to fight! The Lord Hokage will be here soon. Don't let the beast go any farther into Konoha!" barked a thirteen year-old, silver-haired boy with a wolf mask covering his face and a tattoo of a spiral leaf on his upper left arm. That marked him as one of the ANBU, the elite of the Konoha ninja.

"No need to wait. Retreat. I will deal with the demon by myself," said a twenty-eight year-old, tall, blond-haired man with a bundle of blankets in one of his arms.

"Thank the heavens above! The Hokage came!" roared the mass of ninja in relief as they retreated to tend to their wounds; however, the wolf-masked teen stayed beside the leader of the village.

"Arashi-sensei! You won't stand a chance against that mon…" started the boy until something popped into his mind. "Sensei! You promised to me that you would not use it at the beginning of this chaos. You will die!"

"I have no other choice Kakashi. For the sake of the village and its people, I must risk everything I have. I am sorry," the leader of Konoha had sorrow on his face and in his voice, as he looked at the only student of his that lived through the recent Earth-Fire War and this current attack. "Just go Kakashi."

The demon started trashing a two-story building as the elite ninja responded to his teacher and friend. "No. You were like a father to me ever since my own died when I was five, and you still are. That plan calls for your life and a newborn child to be the 'prison' of the demon's soul. I know you won't dare ask a family of Konoha or any other village to give their child up, so you must be using your own son, Naruto. Is that the other reason you went to the hospital?"

"Yes," the Fourth Hokage said while doing some hand symbols. "Kuchiyose no jutsu! (Art of Summoning!)" Two toads appeared in a puff of smoke. One was as large as a medium-size horse and the other was as large as a three-story building. "Gin-jin, take Kakashi to a safer place now! Gamabunta, get me closer to the demon."

The smaller toad grabbed the silver-haired teen with its tongue and hopped towards the center of the village.

'Sensei, I promise I will take care your son, my brother,' thought the young ninja as he was dragged off with a worried look on his face that could not be seen because of the red and white wolf mask.

Back with the blond leader of Konoha and his summon, the Boss Toad Summon pined the fox down as Arashi drew in his blood a spiral seal around his only son's navel while he chanted.

"Gods of death hear my cry. I give you my soul to seal away this strife. Fulfill my demand and you may feast upon my life," the young leader said at the end of the chant.

Next to the man appeared a god of death, a_ shinigmi_. Its rotting hand reached out towards the nine-tailed demon and as a result the fox yelped as if it was burning alive in an unseen fire of hell. As the fox went limp, a red-colored, glowing ball appeared in the rotting hand of the _shinigami_. The hand went towards the seal on the sleeping, oblivious baby and the glowing ball disappeared with a gentle glow of a pure white light from the seal.

"Gamabunta, take my son to Sarutobi, please," Arashi whispered as he felt his strength slip away as death took over his young body.

"As you wish, old friend, as you wish. We shall miss you, _Gaki_," the toad whispered as Arashi's body collapsed on the ground, curled protectively around his now crying son.

When Sarutobi heard the news that his successor had died, he took the role of Hokage again in this time of need and called a meeting with any ninja who were able to attend. Before he started to speak, Sarutobi looked down at the child in his arms.

"Arashi-sama, our beloved Fourth Hokage, gave his life tonight to defeat the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi. However, he was unable to kill the beast, so instead Arashi-sama sealed the demon's soul within this child."

"What! We should kill the demon-child while we still have the chance!" protested a battle-worn, male ninja, whose whole family was killed at the claws and fangs of Kyuubi.

Many agreed with their fellow ninja and yelled in camaraderie; however, the Third Hokage and the wolf-masked, teenage ninja trembled with anger at the display. Kakashi could not stand for the loud agreements that were being shouted around the room any longer, so he punched the man who first brought up the idea in the gut. The older ninja was then thrown into the far wall with boy's _kunai_ knife pressed against his neck.

"How dare you wish the death of the only son of the man who saved your life and home," Kakashi growled in a feral way with his mask just millimeters away from the man's face.

"Kakashi, there is no need to worry about you sensei's son. I deny all requests for Uzamaki Naruto's death," Sarutobi said in his that-is- my-final-word-voice. "Everyone is dismissed." However, as the older ninja filed out of the room, Kakashi stayed behind.

"Hokage-sama. May I request something, sir?" said Kakashi in a soft voice unlike the growl that escaped his lips just a few minutes ago.

"What is it, Kakashi?"

"May I be in charge of Naruto's care, sir? I- I mean his father was like my own father as well and-"

"I understand Kakashi, and yes you may." Sarutobi offered the small blond bundle to the very mature, teenage boy with a slight smile. "Take good care of your brother, Kakashi."

Kakashi took his adopted little brother into his arms with a bow.

"Thank you, sir," Kakashi said before leaving the room himself.

As he walked toward his home, Kakashi gazed at the sleeping child in his arms and reflected on what had happen during the fight with the Demon Lord Kyuubi.

"Little Naruto, though you and your father defeated the demon together, no one did think of the demons of hatred that were born within the hearts of many of Konoha's citizens with Kyuubi's help." Kakashi shook his head with the hope that Naruto would not suffer at the hands of the people of Konoha, the demons whose hearts are icier than the nine-tailed fox demon's. However, unknown to Kakashi, the cute, blond bundle in his arms would melt away hate's harsh and violent winter and bring forth love's kind and gentle spring in the coming years to the darkness of not only Konoha, but many other ninja villages as well. Despite of Kakashi's musings and the painful events that happened that night, the child fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of his brother.

TBC

------------------------

R&R and yes I will continue this story, but only if you guys review!


	2. Tail 2

AN: Sorry I really hated the chapter I posted, so I am rewriting it. I will get it posted as soon as AP Chemistry, Adavance World History, and Advance American Lit. will allow me to.


End file.
